Code Geass Oneshot
by AnimeManga Fanfics
Summary: This is about a girl. She dies in this one, though. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated, no matter what. I'll keep this up. Lelouch/OC


I watched as Euphie ran to the front of the stage, with a gun in her hand. "All of those who call themselves Japanese, I have a favor to ask. Would you mind dying?" _Wait! Did I hear right?_ I thought, watching Euphie speak furthermore. _Did Zero do something to Euphie?_ I felt worried. "Um, I hoped you could all go jump off a cliff, but I guess that's not a possiblity, huh?" Euphie stated. Now I know I didn't hear wrong. "Soldiers, kill them all, please! Make a massacre of it!" Euphie commanded. That's definitely not the Euphie I know. Zero ran in and tried to get past the guards.

I started to walk over to Euphie, since I was on the stage too. "Euphie, what are you-" I didn't get to finish, as she pointed her gun at me and shot it. The pain ripped through my torso, as I fell sideways to the ground. "Euphie, why?" I muttered. After that, a woman screamed and the whole war began. I was still lying on the ground, a puddle of my blood spreading around me. "Lita!" A voice called to me. I looked up to it, and saw Zero hovering over me. "Z-Zero. Have you come to finish me off?" I asked, breaking in between it as my breaths became labored. "No, I can't have you die!" He shouted.

"Am I losing my h-hearing, because it sounded like... you didn't want me t-to die." I sputtered out. "Just hold on. C2!" He shouted, looking up. A knightmare frame came down and landed on the stage. It was the Gawain that I recognized. Zero then picked me up and carried me to the hatch of the Gawain. On the inside, I saw that green-haired girl. I tried to even out my breath, but it made me shake a little. Zero sat down, still holding me bridle-style. "I'm gonna... rest." I said, my eyes closing. "No! Keep your eyes open!" Zero protested. _Why? You don't really care anyway._

The place we got to next was supposedly the Black Knights' HQ. I had been taken to a medical room as to seeing some people, wounded, resting. The doctors came as Zero told them to treat me. I was taken into another room. Two female nurses changed me into just my underwear. They bandaged up my stomach and set me down on a bed. The two pulled a cover over me, to cover my chest and put a breathing mask on my mouth. I could hear a beeping machine signaling my heart rate. I fell unconsious after that, wondering if I'd wake up.

Lelouch/Zero's POV

I felt very worried about her and continued to blame myself for the condition she was in. After pondering on thinking she'd live, two nurses came to where I was sitting. "She's in room 2. Don't worry, Zero-sama." They both said in unison. I scattered to the directed room and walked in. Lita was in a bed, unconscious. "Lita..." I stared at her frail form. "Please hang in there." I said, taking a seat beside her bed. After making sure no one else was around, I removed my mask. Lita deserved to know who I was. She's very kind, and I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone my identity. Although, I wouldn't blame her if she did.

I put my hands to my head and stared down. "L-Lelouch?" I looked up to see Lita's eyes open. "Lita." I exclaimed, happy that she's now conscious. "Lelouch, why are dressed like Zero?" Lita asked, wearily. "I'm dressed like Zero because I am... Zero." I explained. "No. It can't be." Lita replied. "It is true. I'm sorry. You probably hate me now." I said, deverting my gaze downward again. "No, I don't hate you. I forgive you also." She said, kindly. "Lita. Thank you. You truly have a kind heart." I said, smiling a little. "Yes, but make sure you always keep up with other things in life. Like school, friends, and Nunnally. I guess I'm gonna have to quit school." She said, looking up to the ceiling.

It took me a minute to realize what she was saying. "No, you can't die! You can come back with me. We can graduate together in senior year. Just don't leave me." I said, tears forcing break-out. "You're so sweet. Make sure to say goodbye to Nunnally for me." After she said this, I started to cry. Tears were cascading down my face. "No! You can't!" Lita chuckled and extended her shaky hand, which I took in both of mine. "Now, Lelouch. Remove this breathing mask." She said. _Are you crazy? You need it to live._ I did so, because I knew she probably wouldn't survive either way.

"Lean forward." I did and now my face and hers were inches apart. "Now, kiss me." I leaned forward more and our lips touched in a gentle, but passionate kiss. When we broke apart, I wanted to stay on. "I'm so glad, my... first kiss... was with... you." She said, then her head leaned to her side. "Lita! Lita!" But it was too late, the machine went into a long beep, indicating no life left in her. I cried a little, losing her was awful. At least she won't have to suffer. I picked up my mask and placed it back on my head. _I will avenge you, Lita._ I picked up a pistol and walked out the door, back to the Gawain. _Euphie's going down._

**The End...**

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry about removing the other story. Doubt most of you know what I mean.**


End file.
